The present invention relates to outdoor sporting gear, such as jackets and backpacks. Back-country skiing is an ever more popular recreational activity. Participants hike into remote areas of the mountains to ski fresh trails. Such activity requires that participants carry all their own gear long distances, including skis, food, water, and safety equipment, all while dressed for winter weather. Participants must either carry these items with them as they ski down the slope or leave them behind and retrieve them later. Typically, they wear a jacket for warmth, and carry their load in a backpack with straps which they slip over their arms and shoulders with their jackets on.